This invention is directed toward a system for tracking participants in an event and more particularly toward a tracking system that enhances an event for spectators.
Tracking participants in an event is known in the art. For example, for longer road races such as marathons, participants are provided a chip that transmits a signal when crossing devices at designated locations on the race course. The transmitted information is then sent to spectators to inform them of the participant's progress.
While helpful, these systems have several deficiencies. For example, the systems do not provide information of the participant in between check points, nor an estimated time of arrival at a check point. Thus, spectators have difficulty navigating the race course in order to observe a specific participant. Further, no video is provided at the check points to permit a spectator to observe a selected participant from a remote location.
Thus, an objective of the system is to provide a tracking system that estimates a time of arrival of a participant at a check point.
Another objective is to provide a tracking system that permits a spectator to observe a participant from a remote location.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art based upon the following written description, drawings, and claims.